


The case of the plaque

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ILYAnniversary2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: There's lots of cool stuff in Uncle Lock's flat, and sometimes he can tell her the story that goes with it.





	The case of the plaque

Rosie loved poking around in Uncle Lock’s flat. There were loads of interesting things tucked away on the bookcases and under the table. She had to ask before she looked in the cupboards because Uncle Lock kept chemicals and lab equipment in there and she wasn’t qualified to handle them on her own yet.

Today she had dragged a chair from the kitchen and was investigating the mantlepiece. Billy the skull grinned at her and Rosie grinned back. Some of her friends at school said skulls were gross, but they lacked any interest in pathology and were parroting the societal norm of fear of death.

There was something shiny behind Billy. Rosie put one hand on Billy’s head and snaked her other hand through the gap between Billy and a puzzle box.

“Got it!”

She dropped down on to the chair and turned the thing over. It was metal, like the plaques on the school trophies. There were three words on one side and a date on the other.

“Uncle Lock? What’s this from?”

Sherlock strode out of the kitchen and looked over young Watson’s shoulder.

“Ah. That is from a very important case. Before this case I thought that love was a chemical defect and that being alone kept you safe.”

Rosie frowned; “But that’s silly. Everyone needs friends and love is good.”

“Yes, I learned my lesson. Do you recognize the date?”

“Of course, that’s yours and Auntie Molly’s wedding day.”

Sherlock gently took the plaque from Rosie’s hands. John had said that it was a bit weird to have given Molly the plaque from the coffin for a wedding present, but Molly had understood the importance, and his need to tie a happy memory to one so painful. Looking for the silver lining she called it, something Molly was especially wonderful at.

“Can you tell me about the case?”

Ah, now explaining to a seven-year-old about the vivisection his sister had put him through. Very not good at all.

“It is classified, young Watson, but,” – He picked up the puzzle box and tossed it to her, - “the case that goes with this item is not.”

Rosie grinned and jumped down from the kitchen chair to go and sit in the Watson chair. Sherlock ran his finger over the date on the plaque and carefully tucked it back behind Billy. He turned dramatically on his heel and made his dressing gown flare out.

“Now young Watson, the case of the puzzle box started with a visit from…”


End file.
